Grand Chase
Grand Chase (Korean: 그랜드체이스, lit. Grand Chase) was a free-to-play, two-dimensional side-scrolling MMORPG developed by the South Korean company KOG Studios. Alternative names for Grand Chase include 3小俠 (Three Young Heroes) used on the Taiwan server but was changed to 永恆冒險 (Eternal Adventures). Another name used was 彩虹骑士 (Rainbow Warriors) on the Mainland Chinese server. The reopening of the server also used the name of the Taiwan and Hong Kong server.Grand Chase. Wikipedia (Retrieved; March 31, 2018) As of April 15, the game ceased development and terminated its service worldwide, with North America being the last foreign server to close in 2015. The mobile sequel Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser was launched in January 2018. Grand Chase was awarded as Indonesia's most popular online game in August 2011 and has spawned several spin-off games such as Grand Chase Lite and Grand Chase M. It was also considered as the national online game of Brazil. ELSWORD, another game developed by KOG, was regarded as the spiritual successor to Grand Chase, having subtle references within the story, such as using Elesis as a new character in the game. Plot Summary The story focuses on the adventure of the Grand Chase group originally by Elesis, Lire, and Arme, who depart from the region of Bermesiah to hunt down the sorceress Kaze'aze who was the cause of a civil war between two kingdoms, Serdin and Kanavan. Development Grand Chase was created using the 2003 game engine, Gamebryo system. Gameplay Grand Chase is a free-to-play game, where players need to earn currency known as GP or Game Points from completing dungeon quests or PvP to buy equipment and items, but some items could only be purchased with real-world currency. Players start role-playing as one character of their choice and can make three others. To add more characters, players are required to buy additional character slots. However, they might freely switch among the characters they unlocked before entering combat, each with their specific equipment, skills and experience level. Each character is leveled and equipped separately. Equipment is character-specific except for accessories. After each expedition, characters would gain EXPs. When sufficient EXP is obtained, the player's character will level up. Higher levels improve stats and grant access to better equipment and moveset. EXP can also be gained through PvP. When choosing a dungeon to play, players are given the option to create a party of their own or join one created by others. Each dungeon consisted of a certain number of floors, or levels with a boss on the final floor. Items needed to complete quests would automatically be given at a certain point after the monster was defeated. Other items were distributed via the "Dice" system and each member rolls their own set of dice. The size of the inventory can be increased through Cash or some Events. To encourage group play, there is a slight experience boost when working together. The Relay Dungeon can be entered the same way as a normal dungeon. Up to 4 players can form a party and attempt the Relay Dungeon together. The bosses have increased stats, making them harder to defeat. After a boss was defeated, a chest opens which contained many valuable items including Cash items. This mode was only available during certain events.Grand Chase. Wikipedia (Retrieved; September 26, 2018) Members of the Grand Chase There are twenty playable characters players can choose within the game, each with unique backstories and distinct abilities. Each character has three job advancements, each with their fighting mode and personalities. Gallery GrandChase-Wallpaper-1680x1050-5.jpg GrandChase-Wallpaper-1680x1050-3.jpg GrandChase-Wallpaper-1680x1050-6.jpg GrandChase-Wallpaper-1680x1050-1.jpg GrandChase-Wallpaper-1680x1050-2.jpg GrandChase-Wallpaper-1680x1050-4.jpg Grand Chase Chaos wallpaper.png Grand.Chase.full.1405876.jpg Grand Chase 10th Anniversary.png Grand Chase EXE's Icon.png|Grand Chase icon. Videos Grand Chase Cinematic Trailer Grand Chase PvP Trailer Grand Chase Tutorial Video Grand Chase Gameplay - First Look Grand Chase Gameplay - First Look HD Grand Chase MMO - New Anime Trailer A Farewell From Grand Chase Timeline of Grand Chase Updates 2003 August 20 *The official Korean server is released. **This marks the beginning of Grand Chase. 2004 January 20 *Elesis' second job, Spearman, is released in the Korean server. February 19 *Lire's second job, Crossbowman, is released in the Korean server. March 11 *Arme's second job, Alchemist, is released in the Korean server. 2005 September 15 *Lass is released on the Korean server. December 12 *Lass's second job, Assassin, is released in the Korean server. August 10 *The official Japanese server is released and was closed shortly after. 2006 March *The official Taiwan server is released. May *Elesis' third job, Sword Master, is released in the Korean server on the 4th. *The official Hong Kong server is released. June *The official Brazilian server is released on the 28th. *Lire's third job, Arch Ranger is released in the Korean server on the 20th. July 21 *Arme's third job, Warlock, is released in the Korean server. August 17 *Lass' third job, Dark Assassin, is released in the Korean server. September 28 *Ryan is released on the Korean server. 2007 January *The official Chinese server is released. February 22 *Ryan's second job, Sentinel, is released in the Korean server. July 12 *Elesis' fourth job, Savior, is released in the Korean server. August *Arme's fourth job, Battle Mage, is released in the Korean server on the 2nd. *Lire's fourth job, Nova, is released in the Korean server on the 22nd. September 20 *Lass's fourth job, Striker, is released in the Korean server. October 25 *Ronan is released in the Korean Server. December *Ryan's third job, Viken, is released in the Korean server on the 13th. *Korea receives the Season 2 update. *The official Singapore server is released. 2008 February 12 *Ronan's second job, Dragon Knight, is released in the Korean server. March 8 *The official North American server is released. May *Ryan's fourth job, Vanquisher, is released in the Korean server on the 10th. *Amy is released on the Korean server on the 29th. June 4 *Ronan's third job, Aegis Knight, is released in the Korean server. July 10 *Amy's second job, Muse, is released in the Korean server. August 14 *Elesis' Skill Tree is released in the Korean server. September 11 *Ronan's fourth job, Abyss Knight, is released in the Korean server. October 23 *Arme's Skill Tree is released in the Korean Server. November *Amy's third job, Siren, is released in the Korean server on the 20th. *The official Philippines server is released. December 23 *Jin is released on the Korean server. 2009 January 22 *Jin's second job, Shisa, is released in the Korean server. March 2 *Lire's Skill Tree is released in the Korean server. April *Lass' Skill Tree is released in the Korean Server on the 2nd. *Sieghart is released on the Korean server on the 30th. *Jin's third job, Asura, is released in the Korean server alongside Sieghart. May 28 *Ryan's Skill Tree is released on the Korean server. June 23 *Amy's fourth job, Starlet, is released in the Korean server. July 23 *Sieghart's second job, Warlord, is released in the Korean server. August 20 *Ronan's Skill Tree is released in the Korean Server. September 24 *Jin's fourth job, Rama, is released in the Korean Server. October *The official Thailand server is released. *Sieghart's third job, Duelist, is released in the Korean server. November 26 *Amy's Skill Tree is released in the Korean server. December *Mari is released on the Korean server on the 23rd. *The Korean server receives the Season 3 update. 2010 February *Mari's second job, Gunslinger, is released in the Korean server. March *Sieghart's fourth job, Prime Knight, is released in the Korean server on the 24th. *Thailand receives the Season 3 update. April *Mari's third job, Polaris, is released in the Korean server on the 29th. *North America receives the Season 3 update on the 28th. May *The official Indonesian server is released on the 8th. *Brazil receives the Season 3 update on the 12th. *Sieghart's Skill Tree is released in the Korean server on the 26th. June 1 *The Philippines receives the Season 3 update. July 7 *Dio is released on the Korean server. September 15 *Dio's second job, Drakar, is released in the Korean server. October 28 *Jin's Skill Tree is released in the Korean server. December *Zero is released on the Korean server on the 9th. *The Korean server receives the Grand Chase Chaos update on the 10th. 2011 January 27 *Ley is released on the Korean server. March 17 *Zero's second job, Seeker, is released in the Korean server. April 28 *Ley's second job, Harbinger, is released in the Korean server alongside the Chaos update. March 3 *The official South American server is released. May 2 *North America receives the Grand Chase Chaos update. August *Grand Chase is awarded as Indonesia's most popular online game. *Mari's fourth job, Geas, is released in the Korean server on the 25th. November 3 *The Korean server receives the Grand Chase Heroes update. December 15 *Rufus and all of his jobs are released on the Korean server. 2012 February *The official European server is launched but was closed shortly after. *Rin is released on the Korean server on the 2nd. *Dio's third job, Leviathan, is released in the Korean server on the 29th. May 3 *Asin is released on the Korean server. July *Korea receives the Grand Chase Resurrection update. *Lime is released on the Korean server on the 5th. October 11 *Dio's fourth job, Dusk Bringer, is released in the Korean server. November 16 *Rin's second job, Awakened, is released in the Brazilian server. December *Rin's second job, Awakened, is released in the Korean server on the 6th. *Rin's third job, Chaotic, is released in the Korean server on the 18th. *Rin's fourth job, Chosen, is released in the Korean server on the 27th. 2013 January *Zero's third job, Vanquisher, is released in the Korean server on the 10th. *Zero's fourth job, Advancer, is released in the Korean server on the 31st. February 21 *Ley's third job, Evoker, is released in the Korean server. March 21 *Ley's fourth job, Dark Matriarch, is released in the Korean server. May 2 *Asin's special job, Mugen, is released on the Korean server. June 5 *Lime's special job, Saint, is released in the Korean server. July 18 *Edel is released in the Korean server alongside the Eternal update. September 12 *Veigas is released in the Korean server. December 19 *Edel's second job, Major, is released in the Korean server alongside the Season 5 Update. 2014 July 30 *Mari's Skill Tree is released in the Brazilian server. September *Uno is released in the Brazilian server on the 3rd. *Uno is released on the Korean server on the 4th. *Uno is released in the North American server on the 19th. 2015 April 15 *The official Brazilian server is closed. April 15 *The official North American server is closed. 2016 January 1 *The official Korean server is closed. **This marks the end of Grand Chase. 2018 January 30 *The official Korean server of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser is released. **This marks the return of Grand Chase. Staff Kog charles.png| Charles Game Director Kog ho-won kong.png| Ho-Won Kong Overseas Service Team Leader Kog donnie.png| Donnie Lead 3D Artist Kog y.doochi.png| Y.Doochi Lead Programmer Kog d.kay.png| D.Kay Animation Supervisor Kog hushiki.png| Hushiki Lead Concept Artist Kog brave zizi.png| Brave ZiZi Senior Concept Artist Others References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:KOG Games Category:PC Games Category:MMORPG Category:Groups